Twilight Princess: Ganondorf's Reign
by SerenityRose44
Summary: Two years before the events of Twilight Princess Ganondorf rules over the kingdom of Hyrule, pushing the Princess to flee from Hyrule castle with a villager named Link to his village, Ordon, before the tyrant king decides to kill her. With the help of Link and the other Ordon villagers, Zelda recovers from her time in the castle and prepares to return and take her kingdom back.
1. Fleeing from the castle

Texts: _Zelda_ \- Link - **_Impa_** \- **Ganon** \- **Other characters**

 _ **Zelda just turned 17; Link is 15 almost 16~ Date: October 26**_

 _In this story I changed the main room of the castle to be more...logical, I suppose, for an actual castle. In the game right when you enter the castle there are the different rooms going up but they are all separated and there is no staircase to get to them. (in which case you have to use your hookshot to get to. I mean who would come into an actual castle and want to do all that extra work just to get somewhere?) Oh and this story is definitely not going to be anywhere close to how long DR is for two reasons, 1. there is a six month time skip in this story, which in a concept, basically jumps from the beginning to the end. (there will be other details following those so it's not as boring and I might write of a few things that occurred during the time skip but I won't be doing much more than that) 2. Unlike DR I do not have as many ideas for this story. (mainly because of the time-skip) Even right now as I am writing this message I have the majority of this story already written, excluding the few ideas in middle. And just to put this in here, this story as of now, (while I am writing this)is 37.6 KB while TP: Darkness Rises as it is since I haven't worked on it for a while, is 108 KB._

* * *

 _ **Castle Town**_

The castle town was shrouded in darkness even though it was mid-day. It felt as if everything was still, even time itself, the normal clouds above also seemed to stop where they were and linger overhead. The only thing that seemed to be moving was the mysterious black cloud that was circling the castle itself, there was neither lightning nor rain from the cloud though it was incredibly dense, nothing could be seen through it.

Link rode into castle town on Epona, he pulled back on the reigns and slid to a halt. He stared at all of the people lying unconscious throughout the whole town once he totted around the town. It was as if everyone just stopped what they were doing and passed out all at the same time, pots lay broken beside the people who carried them and the instruments were still in the performers' hands at the side of the plaza; one man had a bone in his hand which he was probably about to throw for the dog that lay in front of him. Link tapped his horse's side with his heel and made his way to the castle gates, there probably weren't any guards so Link didn't worry about one popping up to stop him. He hopped off of Epona and pushed the gates open, moving out of the way as a guard fell to the ground. He checked if the guard was still breathing, he was so Link stood back up and walked towards the castle, going around the multiple guards that lay on the ground. As he walked around he finally found Rusl laying on the ground beside a bush to the right. Link ran over to his mentor and lifted him up, he had multiple gashes around his body and the largest being across his chest; his neck and arms had a few large bruises on them, even with his injuries he seem to refuse to lose consciousness.

As if Rusl already knew it was Link, he slowly reached up and placed his hand on Link's shoulder, " **Link, I've been waiting for you, you must go and save the princess; I tried but the tyrant king beat me before I could get her out of the castle... I was easily beaten but I don't believe he knows that you are here yet**." Link was about to say something but Rusl interrupted him, " **I know what you are going to say but you are the only one who can help Princess Zelda, everyone else besides her and the King are unconscious as I am sure you have noticed**."

Link grinned then whistled for Epona who came up to them in a few moments. He lifted Rusl up and got him on Epona's saddle. Once Rusl was on completely Link gently smacked his horse's side and watched as she trotted off through the gates while making sure he wasn't going to fall off of her back.

Link turned back and headed up to the castle doors, guards lay in front, piled on each other. Once one of them shuffled Link opened the door and past by the guards, making sure not to tip one over. Within the castle there was a large spiral staircase that went along the walls, leading to multiple different doors. At the top of the staircase it circles around and connects back with it self, the staircase along with the roundabout had fencing along the outer edge. On the floor of the room were multiple different people, just the same as it was outside though now they were beginning to move.

The blonde turned and quickly walked up to the top of the stairs then went around to the hallway that branched off to the right. The hallway led into one of the towers, which had a spiral staircase as well, though the center was a brick wall rather then being hollow. Once he got to the top there were a pair of large double doors. Link looked over the the door, they didn't seem to have knobs so he slowly pushed open the door. Just as he stepped in, a sword was held inches from his face.

" _Leave Ganondorf, I have nothi- wait, who are you? Everyone should be unconscious because of this spell Ganondorf had cast over castle town while Rusl was here._ " The voice asked, lowering the blade slightly. Link looked up to the figure, her dress was rather torn up and she had several cuts around her body; the one on the lower part of her right arm and the side of her shoulder, which he guessed were the worst of them, were the only ones wrapped, though poorly done. However, since she wasn't unconscious Link guessed she was Princess Zelda.

"I am Link now come on." Link murmured as he moved the blade away from his face and grabbed Zelda's wrist. " _Where are we going? Ganondorf will surely notice you and come to fight you ._ " She pulled back, " _And he will defeat you like he had Rusl._ "

Link glanced back at her, tugging her arm as he continued down the hall way. " _Aren't you at least a little worried about Ganondorf doing to you what he had done to Rusl? I mean he-_ " Link shushed her as they turned a corner and begun to go down a fleet of stairs and though another hallway. After another set of stairs they came to the base of the castle and were met by one of the maids who had woken up.

" **Where are you taking the princess?** " The maid asked, sounding more threatening than she intended. Link pulled his sword and pointed it towards the maid but was immediately stopped by Zelda, " _She's not an enemy._ " Zelda pushed Link's sword down by the hilt then walked over the maid, " _I am leaving the castle with him_."

" **But Princess-** "

" _No arguing, anyways, you know as well as I do that I am safer outside the castle than inside. Ganondorf isn't going to sit idly by with me still in the castle forever, sooner or later I'd become an obstacle in his way of staying the tyrant king that he is then he would have to get rid of me, and in my current position I would not be able to do anything about it._ " She then smiled, " _I won't be gone forever, I will definitely take back my kingdom from that man, but if I don't go now that won't happen._ "

Link glanced around, putting his sword away he grabbed Zelda's wrist again as he walked past her. She looked back at the maid, " _Just hang on until I get back, if Impa somehow appears tell her I'm in one of the other villages. Oh and thank you for still helping me._ " Zelda turned back to Link then tore free from his grip, " _You don't need to drag me everywhere, I am able to walk._ " She said as they got to the doors.

Link didn't reply and instead just opened the doors, letting Zelda out first. As they walked out Link noticed Epona standing to the side patiently waiting for him though nervously looking about at the guards who were starting to wake up. He walked up to her and rubbed her neck, "That was fast Epona, did you get him to Ordon?" He asked quietly, getting a satisfied neigh in response. He climbed up on Epona, settling in the back of the saddle then grabbed the reins with his right hand.

Zelda walked over once the dirty blonde gestured her to come and got up on the horse with his help, sitting right in front of him, " _You surely don't talk much do you?_ " She noticed though Link didn't reply, he just reached around Zelda to grab the reins with his other hand before squeezing Epona's side slightly to get her moving then headed out of Castle Town before any more of the citizens woke up.

* * *

 _Here is the first chapter of another TP fanfiction story, yay. I already have most of the second chapter written as well I just need to get myself to read over it, I probably won't take as long to proofread this story as I do to Darkness Rises since this is a newer story and I am actually working on the chapters rather then just having to proofread them in order to upload them as I have to do in Darkness Rises. Also the chapters in this story probably won't be as long as DR since it isn't as long as stated in the note at the beginning. Oh and I may not fix all of my spelling errors, I try to fix them as I am writing but because of the writing software I use I can't see which words are spelled wrong and I try to fix them on the doc manager but I don't always see them since all of the names in these stories are marked as an error, so I apologize if you occasionally see a spelling error in my writing._


	2. Ordon Village

_I also changed Uli and Rusl's house a tad bit since their house in the game didn't make much sense to me as well. I just added two other rooms, (since the game version didn't even have a bed) one being Colin's and the other being Uli's and Rusl's. Oh and the first paragraph of this chapter was supposed to be at the end of the first one, but since I wrote it after I uploaded the chapter I just stuck it in the beginning of this chapter._

* * *

Half way to Ordon village Link felt Zelda fall limb against his chest and tip over slightly. He pushed her straight again then lifted one of his hand to check her breathing and her heartbeat. He tapped Epona's side to get her to run faster, rubbing the back of her neck and silently apologizing for making her push herself to go faster since she was already running rather fast. He looked ahead and held the princess tighter just as he got to the entrance to the forest.

 _ **Ordon Village**_

Link rode into the village he held Zelda tightly and slid off his horse as she came to a stop then hurried to his adoptive parents house and knocked on the door. "Uli, can you help me? I am aware that you already have your hands full but the Princess lost consciousness half way here." He called. Uli soon opened up the door, gasping at the site of the women he held in his arms.

" **Come, put her on the couch. Rusl just fell asleep a little while ago so try not to be too loud.** " She held the door open and moved out of the way as Link pressed past her, placing Zelda down on the couch that sat at the side of the room. "Where are Colin and Rusl?" Link asked, looking back to Uli. " **They are resting together in the back room.** " She came up to the couch, " **I'll take care of the princess so you can go back to your house for the night.** "

"Are you sure? I know you could use some help since the other two aren't too well." He asked. " **It is fine, I have time to spare since I probably wouldn't get much sleep tonight, anyways she is the princess, she also needs to be taken care of. So you get some rest as well, you have already done so much today.** " She smiled.

Link paused then sighed, "Fine, but I am coming back right when I wake up." He waved goodbye then turned and left the house, glancing back to it briefly before walking back through the village and out to his house.

As the sun finally started to come up from the horizon Link had already woken and headed out to Uli's house. "Uli, can I come in?" Once he heard her approval he opened the door, finding Uli sitting beside the couch and Zelda still laying there. "What about her wounds?" He asked, noticing the wounds Zelda wrapped herself were left untouched.

Uli turned towards him, " **Last night she woke up after I had to go care for Colin real quickly but once I went to unwrap those ones she pulled away and told me she didn't want me to and that she could do it herself.** " She stopped for a moment, " **I did clean the ones that weren't wrapped and bandaged them since she didn't have a problem with that.** "

The dirty blonde sighed, "Alright, well do you want me to get you anything?" Uli thought over it then nodded, " **Could you go get some fresh water from the stream and some bandages and medicine from the shop? I'll be needing extra for Rusl and Colin.** " Link nodded then left again.

Once he came back with a water bucket, Uli was sitting at the table and Zelda wasn't on the couch anymore. "I haven't got the medicine yet but here is the water, and where is the princess?" Link asked as he came up and placed the stuff down on the table. " **Did Link run off again? Also She is changing in the other room since her dress was in such a bad shape I offered her some cloths she could have for a while.** " Uli answered as she grabbed a rag and hung it over the side of the bucket.

"Yes he did, well I need to go find him for Sera again, even though I have a good guess of where he is. Be back in a little." Link turned and left again, heading to the docks and finding a black and white cat sitting on the edge. After a while of running around trying to catch the cat Link was finally able to grab Link and lift him up, "Come on Link, you make Sera worried sick when you run off like this. You can run off again afterwards if you like but I need to buy some medicine first." He walked back and entered the shop, soon leaving with the medicine Uli had asked of him to get in his arms.

Uli walked out of the house with Zelda who now wore clothing much similar to Link's, she no longer wore her tiara and her hair was kept up by simple ribbons, the metal parts that hung from her hair weren't on either. Her shirt was low-cut with a dark blue under shirt and instead of yellow designs like Link's, Zelda's was a light blue; her shirt had loose sleeves which stopped half way down her arm. She wore light green leggings that stopped in the middle of her lower leg with grey shorts which went a little past her knees.

" **I will fix your dress but in the meantime you will need to wear these till I have it finished, if you don't mind it, your highness.** " Uli said politely as she dipped her head. Zelda looked over her cloths again then bowed slightly to Uli, " _It is alright and thank you for the cloths, I apologize if I am a burden by asking you to do this; I had not learned how to sew while at the castle and you already have your husband to take care of_."

" **Your highness I can imagine being a princess isn't as easy as people think so don't ever think you are a burden, you probably just didn't have time to learn it, and it is fine; I usually have to do multiple things at a time anyway, but what about your injuries Princess?** " Uli asked. " _Please Uli, you can just call me by my name; no use calling me by a title in which I do not have anymore and these are just small scratches, your husband is far worse than me_." Zelda told her. " **Well alright, take care prin—Zelda, I will go now and begin working on your dress.** " The women dipped her head again then went back into her house, closing the door behind her.

"Simple scratches huh? Then what about that wounds on your arm and shoulder? They are bleeding far too much to be just a small scratch." Zelda spun around to see Link heading up to the house. "You should probably get that cleaned and wrapped properly; one small cloth doesn't seem to work." Link told her, glancing at the make-shift bandage around her shoulder and arm. Zelda looked at her shoulder then down at her arm; they both had started to bleed through the pieces of a shirt she had torn off earlier. " _I thought you didn't talk much_." Zelda looked back up to him.

"Everybody thinks that but I just don't talk much when first meeting people and I was trying not to speak much while getting you from the castle." Link told her. " _Okay then._ " Zelda said then glanced at her arm then back, " _And I can wrap it myself, I can ask Uli for bandages since I don't have any._ "

"We don't want to bug Uli anymore then this, not only does she have to take care of Rusl but she also has Colin to care for since he has been sick for the past few days. I have a few extra bandages left in my house so you can come with me Princess." The teen said as he got up to her and grabbed the door knob.

" _Colin? Who is that?_ " She asked,watching him. Link passed her and went in and put the medicine down, saying his goodbye to Uli before he left the house and headed back down the hill, beckoning Zelda to follow him then begun to walk away. She stared at the door for a moment before following behind.

"Did you not see him in the room with Rusl?" He asked. Zelda shook her head, " _I didn't get to see in the room. I was in a different room when I changed cloths, though Uli did tell me that her husband was back there._ " She stated.

"Oh well Colin is their son, right now he is around six years old and a rather fragile boy. He often gets teased by the other children because of how shy he is though he doesn't hate them for it and I believe that will just make him stronger as he gets older." He told her as they got to the entrance of the village and headed through the path to his house.

" _Now I feel like I shouldn't have asked her to fix my dress when she now has two people to care for_." Zelda looked back briefly then turned back to Link. "Oh don't worry about that, your dress will give her something to do when she doesn't need to care for those two, along with keeping her mind off things." He smiled faintly as they walked past the gate and to the front of his house, "This is my house now come on you go first." He walked up and grabbed the side of the ladder

Zelda looked up to the large tree house for a moment then walked up and climbed the ladder, ignoring the pain that rose from her injuries. As she got up she stood, looking over to the village. Link climbed up after and opened the door for the princess who then turned to walk inside.

"Let me see your arm Princess." Link closed the door behind them, waiting for her arm. Zelda refused and grabbed her right arm, " _No,_ _I can clean it myself_." She argued."You can clean it if you like, I just want to see it." Link insisted. " _No._ " She responded quickly. "I don't care what it looks like or anything of the sort, just allow me to help you fix it." He said, reaching for her arm. " _I refuse now leave it alone!_ " She moved, keeping her arm from his reach.

For a couple minutes they went around in circles, Link trying to get a hold of her arm and Zelda shuffling about to get out of his reach. Link grumbled, getting rather annoyed, and shifted quickly in the other direction catching the brunette's arm by the wrist and held it tightly.

Zelda pulled back though couldn't get free from his hold. " _Let go, I can do it myself!_ " She growled.

"What are you so afraid of Zelda?"

Zelda stopped, staring at the one who held her as a memory flashed through her mind. Link just straightened up and met her eyes, "I will neither force you to tell me how you got these wounds nor will I make you linger on something that happened before by bringing it up. I know for you a wound like this would have something behind it that you would probably prefer not to talk of. And I know because of Ganondorf you haven't had it easy but you don't need to worry about that here. Now just please allow me to help you." He said softly.

The princess stood staring at him, at a loss of words she just gave in, " _Fine._ " She murmured. With that Link pulled her closer to him and begun to unwrap her arm and shoulder.

"You neither cleaned the wound nor did you clean the cloth before wrapping it. If it had stayed like that it would have easily gotten infected and if a wound of this size got infected you would probably have to get your arm removed. " Link told her as examined the deep gashes on her arm. He turned and threw away the bloodied pieces of clothing, still having a hold on her arm.

" _It's not like I had the time to clean it, I got dragged back into the castle before I could_." Zelda mumbled. "Well at least this is a recent wound and it hasn't gotten infected, one good thing in this situation, also do you even know how to clean wounds?" Link asked bringing her over to the sink and holding her arm above it, smiling slightly as Zelda huffed and looked away. "Keep that there for a moment, I need to grab stuff." Link walked off, coming back after a minute or two with a cloth, bandages and a small towel. He turned the knob on the sink, after getting the cloth wet he gently wiped it over the wounds. He ran the cloth over several times to make sure that any dirt or bacteria was washed out.

Once he was sure nothing was left in the wounds he dried Zelda's arm and wrapped up the two gashes. Just as he finished he heard Fado call him from outside. " I am no expert but that should do it for now, just make sure to change the bandages if they get bloodied again. Use the rest of mine before going to ask one of the villagers." He explained as he put everything away and opened the door, "See ya later Princess, I have to go herd goats since _someone_ doesn't know how." Link said while he glanced over to Fado before closing the door.


	3. Backstory

_I apologize, it has been quite a while since I last uploaded a chapter for this story. I have had so much work to do for school and I have been in a little bit of a depression for a while now. I have also started up a new story for OoT, so this one and DR have been slightly...delayed I suppose, though I will say I do have a bit of the next chapter written unlike how it was with this chapter._

* * *

Zelda walked out of the house and watched as Link followed Fado back into the village with Epona beside him. She looked down to her bandages briefly before climbing down the ladder and heading into the village as well. Link heading up the hill to the ranch by the time she got into the village.

She took a quick stroll around the village before she walked across the small bridge heading to the ranch, stopping once Bo he called her over. She talked with him for a short while then bowed and headed up to the ranch. When she got to the ranch there were only a few goats left and Link herded them into the barn with ease.

Right when he finished Fado ran over to him and Epona to chat with him for a moment. After a while there were multiple posts set up around the center of the field in which Link would jump over with Epona. Link made a few laps before heading for the main gate; Epona neighed as she ran towards the gate.

Just as Link went to jump over the gate to leave the ranch for the day he noticed the princess leaning against the gate and quickly pulled back on Epona's reigns, sliding to a halt right before the gate. "Princess what are you doing? If you see someone riding towards you on a horse you should move out of the way!"

" _I probably would have if you didn't notice me, though Epona did notice me far before you did_ ," Zelda smirked as she went over and opened the gate so she could get in. Link grumbled, "Yeah well I hadn't expected to see you up here, I would think you would want to meet the other villagers," He looked down to her while Fado walked over to them

" _I have enough time to meet everyone, it's not like I am going back to the castle anytime soon, and while I am up here I can meet him_." She glanced at Fado, " _Also, I met the mayor on the way up, does that not count?_ " She smiled then continued to have a small conversation with Fado before she walked off to a side of the ranch.

Link watched her then slid off of Epona, walking over to Zelda, "Odd to ask, but why did you smile?" He asked.

Zelda gave him a confused look, "What do you mean? Is it wrong of me to smile _, or do you believe because I am one born from the royal family I must only show the dignity and grace in which one would think a princess should be? To show no real emotions for herself and only care for those of the citizens?_ " She asked, her voice having a hint of annoyance in it.

"Well I had not intended you to take it that way nor had I intended to make it sound as though I was trying to offend you. I was simply wondering since you had yet to smile and I guessed you wouldn't really have any reason to smile after being forced to flee from your own castle and go through what every you had."

She stopped, turned to the villager boy and dipped her head, " _Then I apologize for how I reacted to your question for I had taken it in the wrong manner. I suppose I have grown accustom to such comments and have only known of those statements as criticism,_ " She said, " _And to answer your question; you speak to me as if I am just a simple person, like I was not royalty to begin with, apart from the fact you call me by my former title_ _,_ " She explained while she sat down and looked out to the dark clouds lingering above Hyrule castle, " _You do not let the formalities of the past rule over you, unlike so many others that do. This is not intended to sound rude, but you neither have manners nor are you formal when you are around me, though you are fully aware that I was the princess of this kingdom before_ ," She answered, turning back to him.

Link stared at her for a moment then sat down a few feet to the left, rubbing Epona's side once she came up to him, "I apologize if this sounds rude towards you but why act as if in the presence of a royalty when, so to speak, you are no longer a princess? I mean, earlier you told Uli that you no longer hold the title in which you once had, meaning you yourself have recognized the fact that you are no longer the princess of Hyrule because of Ganondorf. Unlike most people, I do not think royalty are different just because people say their blood is _different_ , and as I see it, if you do not hold such a title any longer, you are just the same as any other human being," He stated calmly, looking out to the barn.

Zelda smiled then gazed up at the sky, " _Which is why I find it enjoyable; you do not care whether I was a princess or not, with that I feel like any other hylian. Without rules or procedures to follow, and I have the freedom to speak upon myself and not of those of others_ ," She stared silently at the barn for a minute," _It must be nice to be raised and live in a village, to care for the animals and to those around you. Grow your own food and to do as you please without following strict rules._ "

"That was a total change of topic, your highness," Link sighed.

Zelda giggled faintly, " _Yes, I am aware of that, but it just popped up,_ " She watched the barn for another moment then looked back to Link, " _I have a question, Link._ "

"What is it?"

" _What happened to your parents? I know Uli and Rusl aren't your real parents since you are a hylian while they are normal humans, and you call them by their names. I apologize if it is a personal topic but I was just wondering_."

"It is fine, but actually I never really knew my birth parents, Rusl told me he found me alone and injured while he was out in the forest one day and brought me back to the village. Uli said I was probably a year or two old when he brought me to the village and I just grew up with them as my parental figures and Colin much like a younger brother," Link retold.

" _Oh, I'm sorry_."

"Don't be, it doesn't bother me much; although I was wondering the same about you, your highness. I know Ganondorf has not been king for very long so what happened to your parents? You were by yourself in the castle," He looked over to her, "And that leads me to ask of how Ganondorf was able to become ruler in the first place."

" _In order to tell you that I would have to start from the beginning is that alright with you?_ " She asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, we have time anyway, It is only a little past noon and I don't think there is much to do today, besides maybe helping the other villagers."

" _Alright then I'll tell you. You see, since I was a princess I was secluded from everything when I was younger. Because of this I had no knowledge of the world that lay beyond the castle walls; I didn't know what was going on for those outside the walls and the many dangers that existed. I didn't think anything of it and so I kept going on with my childhood as normal_ ," Zelda said then turned to look at the top of the castle which appeared above the tree tops, " _My mother had died when I was younger so I was mainly raised by Impa. she would sometimes leave the castle to do something my father had asked of her and that would usually allow a few days of lax protection since the guards have never been real good at doing their jobs, with the exception of the captains and royal guards_ _._ "

She stopped for a moment, " _And when I was about to turn 12 my father was killed by a Gerudo who had sneaked in the night most of the guards were out for training and Impa was in Kakariko village with two other captains and a few of the royal guards. The whole castle town fell into chaos once the citizens heard of the king's death. Impa and the other officials had done what they could to get the people to calm down but it was in vain. At that age I was too young to be able to do anything; however, after a few months' things calmed down a little, it didn't go back to normal but it was better than that of how it had been. There were still multiple problems that occurred and many people in the castle were fixated on finding the one who killed my father; for two years it stayed that way until I took it upon myself to try to bring back order when I was 14. For the most part I was able to bring everything back; however, I was still of a young age and there were things I couldn't entirely take care of. There were also some citizens and nobles that didn't agree with me ruling while being inexperienced and at such an age so Impa and the others had to take care of the rest. Also around that time, as the king of the Gerudos, Ganondorf came to the castle and promised that the Gerudo who killed my father would be caught and punished, he also promised that he would personally help with the town. At the time everyone in the castle was uncertain about Ganondorf but after a month of him truly helping they gave in and allowed him to stay, soon forgetting that he was the king of thieves, along with the promises he made._ "

"Do you think Ganondorf is the Gerudo who had killed your father, in order to send the kingdom to chaos and allow him to take the crown?" Link asked, "And how was that supposed to give Ganondorf the ability to become the ruler with you, the rightful heir, along with Impa, within the castle?"

Zelda turned to him, " _That is what I am thinking; I believe all of this thus far has been planned out very carefully long before he came to the castle,_ " She said, " _Just before his reign begun Impa went missing so she couldn't argue with the nobles, and at the time I was only 16. For someone to rule they have to be at least 18 years of age so I couldn't do anything either. It didn't help that pretty much all of the ministers were on Ganondorf's side, whether he was of royal blood or not didn't matter to them; they just wanted a person to rule the kingdom in order to keep their positions_. _They had soon forgotten about the rules and so Ganondorf was able to do as he pleased. I was locked in my room most of the time, though the maids were the ones to bring me food since I wasn't allowed out and the food Ganondorf gave probably would have killed me before anything else_ ; _even if it were for eating he soon cut the ration of food. I would most likely be dead right now if it weren't for the maids and the doctor_ ; _although if I had stayed in the castle for much longer Ganondorf would have killed me anyways,_ " She stopped for a long moment before turning to face him again, " _Link, may I ask a favor of you?_ "

"And what would that favor be?" He asked, taking a glance at her before returning his gaze on the barn. " _Could you help me take back this kingdom from Ganondorf?_ "

Link's eyes dart back to her in shock, "Are you serious? That is a really big favor to be asking a village boy! I only just recently begun to practice with my sword again and I haven't practiced shooting my bow in quite a long time. If we were going to confront Ganondorf he could easily kill us both! Also why would you want me to help? You could ask Rusl since he is much better with the sword and would actually be able to help you,"

Zelda set her gaze down to her lap, " _I know it is something bizarre to ask of someone you just met, but for some reason it feels as though I have known you forever; although you and I had never once met until a couple days ago. I feel like I can trust you fully, knowing that you would be able to help and protect me when needed._ "

He rubbed his forehead with his fingers, taking a few moments before looking back, "Alright fine, I will help you get back but first you have to recover and I need to learn more on fighting. Also, do you have any way to protect yourself, like swordplay or something of the sort?"

" _I know a little archery, but I was not able to practice that often when I was younger_."

"That's better than nothing. I guess while you are here you can practice that and you could probably learn a few things with the sword just as well," He leaned back and lay down on his back, watching the clouds while Zelda watched the barn.

They stayed there for about half an hour talking about different things, mainly about what they were going to do from now on. Link then stood up and offered his hand to Zelda.

" _Where are we going?_ " She asked while she took his hand and was pulled up to her feet.

"Back down into the village so you can meet everyone and for me to see what I can do about your archery lessons. I need to start thinking of my own fighting practice as well. Although I am pretty sure I am the only one in the village that knows, at least a decent amount, about archery so I will probably be the main one helping you with that," He then started walking towards the gate, Epona walking beside him, "I will leave you with Bo when we get to his house. He will probably give you something to do after you met with the villagers."

" _Alright,_ " Zelda said as she followed him down the hill back into the village.

Link walked over to the mayor's house and knocked on the door. A few moments passed before Bo came to the door.

" **My boy, what do you need?** " The older man asked when he opened the door.

"Could you show the princess around? I need to see if Rusl is awake then I need to go find something. It shouldn't take me too long but she has yet to meet the others, excluding Uli and Rusl. If I somehow do not come back before you two end, just show her a chore or something since she is going to be staying here."

" **Can do Link.** "

Once Link turned and walked across the bridge Zelda turned to Bo, " _Aren't you the one supposed to be giving orders here?_ " She asked, slightly amused at the fact of how the teenager just basically told the mayor what to do.

Bo stared at her for a moment then chuckled, " **Well yes, but when he does that we just leave it be, no use trying to change his mind when he has something important to do,** " He said, " **Well anyways let's go meet everyone, once we are done I'll show you a few things until Link's finished.** " Zelda nodded then the two walked across the bridge then went first to meet Sera at her shop.

They went around meeting the others, some took more time than others when they learned the princess would be staying there, and Bo showed her a few things she would be doing while she stayed within the village. Some villagers gave her a few gifts for being there in which she would have to put aside till she came back to them. It was about an hour before Link came back and found them at one of the pumpkin patches.

" **Link, you're back.** " Bo noticed.

" _Exactly what were you doing? It has been an hour; I wouldn't think going to meet Rusl then finding something would take an hour to accomplish,_ " Zelda asked while she placed a pumpkin down on a table.

"I had a hard time finding what I was looking for since I haven't used them in quite a while. Anyways, could you follow me, princess, also thank you Bo," The teen dipped his head slightly before turning.

" _So why do I need to go with you? I was actually enjoying harvesting pumpkins, besides the worms._ "

"I suppose it's good you like harvesting things, we do a lot of that; although there won't be much more to harvest now that it is coming to the cooler months, and I need to give you something so that's why," He waved to Hanch who stood staring intently at the bee hive in the tree as they passed, although the bees had begun to settle down for the coming months.

" _What is Hanch doing?_ "

"Wanting to get the bee larvae so he can give it to Sera," Link turned and waited for her at the gateway, "He usually gives her something for the shop, and since those bees are extremely stubborn, he can almost always give her larva,"

Zelda glanced at the older man then turned back and walked into the narrow passage, Link following behind. When they got back to his house, Link left her in front while he climbed up and entered his house. About a minute passed before he came out holding a bow, a wooden sword and a baldric under his arm. "Here, these will be for practice. Rusl made them for me when I started learning, they are not the best, given that they are not new, but they will do just fine for you."

" _What about your own?_ "

"I'll ask Rusl to craft me some more; right now you need them more than I do since you haven't had as much experience with them as I have. It shouldn't be long before I get my own so it's not a problem,"

" _Then when should we begin?_ "

"We'll start practicing actual techniques later. Your body will most likely get tougher as you stay here, but, as you are now, swinging swords and shooting bows probably aren't the best options until your wounds heal more. I'll start to teach you some basic stances and movements, Rusl will join in later once he is fit to move," He told her, "We'll probably start after a couple days, for now you'll have time to settle down, get to know the village more."

" _Alright, then I will go back and continue to help harvest pumpkins,_ " Zelda said as she turned around.

"Wear those so you can get used to them."

She looked over her shoulder to him before putting on the baldric, securing the sword on her left hip then sliding the bow over her shoulder. After they were on she turned and walked back through to the village.

Over the course of a couple hours Zelda finished with the pumpkins and she went off to do her own things, some Bo had showed her earlier. She stopped only when it had begun to grow dark; at that time Link came back into the village and was walking through to the other side with Epona right behind him.

"If you are wondering where you can stay, you could stay practically anywhere, but Bo's place is probably the best option right now, and I am sure everyone expects you to go there anyways." Link said as she came up to him when he passed, apparently know what she was going to say.

Zelda turned towards Bo's house, staring at it before walking over and knocking on the door, knowing he was inside. Soon the mayor pulled open the door, " **Your high—Zelda, what can I do for you? And I see Link gave you his practice weapons,** "

" _I was just wished to know where I should stay while I am here. Link said your house was probably the best option, and yes, he told me it would probably be better to start wearing them in order to get used to it._ "

Bo thought for a moment, " **Yeah, at this time my house probably is since everyone else has something going on or have kids going about,** " He agreed, " **Well, you can come in if you like, it is growing late. Ilia can show you around since I was just about to go over to Rusl's and see if he is awake,** " He opened the door more, allowing Zelda to enter.

When she did she found Ilia staring at her from where she sat at a table. " **You can stay in the guest room. Ilia, Zelda will be staying here while she is in Ordon so do you mind showing her to the guest room and perhaps around the house? I need to go see Rusl real quick.** "

" **Alright father, come on princess, your room is upstairs near mine,** " Ilia left her chair then up the stairs, Zelda following behind. The guest room was right besides Ilia's but it was walled in, unlike hers, and was slightly larger; it had a bed, desk and chair, but besides that it was rather bare. " **Probably not fit for a princess, but this is what we got.** "

" _Oh, it is quite alright, much better than the area I was being held while I was at the castle,_ " Zelda assured her with a gently smile, of course the one at the castle was bigger and had more furniture unlike this one, but it was not as nearly as homely.

Ilia returned a smile, " **That is good. Well come on, I'll show you the rest of the house,** " She said as she turned around went back down the stairs.

They took a quick tour around Bo's house; Ilia showed her where everything was before they went back upstairs. " **And that's it, if you need anything you know where I am.** "

" _Yes and thank you,_ " Zelda smiled, bowing slightly to the blonde before she turned and went into the guest room. She removed the bow, baldric and the wooden sword then placed them on the desk. Once she took them off she remembered something and went over to Ilia's room, " _Ilia, I just remembered, do you have any night garments I can borrow? I would much prefer not to sleep in these cloths,_ " She asked, gesturing towards her cloths.

Ilia stared at her moment then nodded, " **Yes, I believe I have an extra pair of night wear I can give to you for now, I'll grab them real quick,** " She stood up and walked to her wardrobe, searching for a moment before pulling out a light purple silk night shirt and pants.

" _You have silk? Wouldn't you want to wear it?_ " Zelda asked, taking the cloths and running her hand over the fabric.

" **My father bought it for me a while ago, but I personally prefer wool. I believe they'll fit you better anyways, probably look better on you as well,** " She smiled.

The princess blushed slightly then returned the smile. She thanked her then returned to her room, kind of glad her room was walled in so she could change. Once she changed cloths and set them neatly on the table, she slipped into the bed and lay there staring at the wall. It had been a long time since she been in a comfortably room, perhaps she would finally get some sleep, heaven knows she needed it since she hadn't a decent sleep in months. After a while sleep claimed her and she drifted into a much needed rest.

* * *

 _So I have noticed this story is going to be much shorter than I had thought at the beginning because of the time skip. I am trying to stuff things in to make it longer (chapter 4 is a result of that) but I am guessing this story won't get to 10 chapters unless I start thinking of more stuff. Currently I believe this is story is at 13,600 something words as it is on my other computer, but excluding the amount of words I have uploaded on here, there actually isn't too much more to write. I need to add a couple fight scenes and some details but for the most part I have the main ideas of this story written already. Oh well, I don't think I'd be able to write a really long story anyways._

 _Review, fav, do what you want, though I do like reading reviews. Anyways good bye and perhaps you will stay for another chapter, whenever that should be._


End file.
